Warriors: The Dark Stranger
by Of Dreams and Disasters
Summary: In the world of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, the Clans have lived in peace since the battle with the Dark Forest. But when a strange tom arrives and stirs up memories from the past, will the end of the Clans finally arrive?
1. Prologues Parts 1 and 2

Warriors: The Dark Stranger

Prologue; Part 1

_There is a darkness coming to the Clans," a blue-furred she-cat mewed gravely._

_"Are you certain, Bluestar?" a black she-cat asked, a worried light filling her gaze._

_"Yes, Hollyleaf," Bluestar bowed her head. _

_"How should we help?" a brown tom questioned, his eyes wide with horror._

_"We can't help them, Oakheart," she replied hollowly. "This is a force that is more evil than even the Dark Forest."_

_"We can't even give a prophecy?" Hollyleaf gasped._

_"No," a tom padded toward them, green eyes ablaze._

_"Why not, Firestar?" she asked with a mixture of confusion and fear._

_"The Dark Forest still has members," Firestar began. "They have succeeded in blocking StarClan's view of this darkness."_

_"Oh no," Oakheart crouched down, breathing quickly. "This means-"_

_"Yes," Firestar gazed sadly at the tom. "The end of the Clans may be upon us."_

__Prologue; Part 2

Sol padded away from the mountains, back from his failure in trying to destroy SkyClan's belief in StarClan.

"I'll try the Clans again," he muttered under his breath.

He was almost to the lake, he could see its glistening blue outline on the horizon.

Suddenly, a black shadow darted through the trees behind him.

"What is this?" he turned, eyeing the forest warily.

A small black tom with a white paw and tail-tip appeared out of the trees, his teeth bared.

"A kittypet?" Sol scoffed.

At first glance, it seemed like he was wearing a collar. When he took another look, however, he saw that the collar was studded with what appeared to be dog teeth.

"Not quite," the tom snarled, racing toward him.

Sol unsheathed his claws. "I bet you can't even fight."

The tom let out a yowl of rage and leapt at him, paws outstretched, to reveal claw enforced with the same kind of teeth that decorated his collar.

It only took one slash to the neck, one scratch of the deadly claws, to cause Sol to collapse.

"What have you done?" he rasped as blood began to flow out of the deep gash in his throat.

"Killed you," the apprentice-sized tom replied darkly, wiping Sol's blood off on the sparse grass.

"Who are you?" Sol gasped as he slowly bled to death.

"The Clans' worst nightmare," the tom answered.

Sol's eyes dimmed, and the once-clever tom died, the wind-swept land around his broken body stained scarlet.

The tom stepped away from him, a look of disgust on his muzzle, and turned away. He began to sprint toward the WindClan border.

"Now on to the Clans," he growled.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer, ponyiowa for trying to help! It was very kind of you!**

Chapter 1

Dovewing padded through the forest, following her Clan. They were about to cross the log that led to the island where the gathering was held when RiverClan appeared.

Mistystar bowed her head and held her tail out for her Clan to halt. "Go ahead Bramblestar," she mewed.

"Thank you, Mistystar," Bramblestar dipped his head to her and motioned for ThunderClan to cross.

Dovewing jumped up onto the damp log, being sure to dig her claws into the slippery wood. As she landed on the other side, she hissed under her breath as a thorn dug into her pad.

"Are you okay?" a comforting mew sounded from behind her.

"It's nothing, Bumblestripe," she nuzzled her mate's shoulder, "just a thorn."

"Let me see that," he inspected her pad and gently pulled out the thorn.

"Thanks!" she purred as they continued toward the clearing that held the gathering.

"No problem," he replied, returning her nuzzle.

She and Bumblestripe sat down together, farther away from the other cats. ThunderClan was spread around the clearing, as were the other Clans, as the tensions between one another had decreased.

Once all the Clans had arrived, Mistystar stood on her branch, claiming the attention of the cats below. Just as she was about to speak, a voice rang out.

"Well, well," a black tom emerged from the shadows. "if it isn't the cats that killed my grandfather."

A few cats exchanged confused glances, but many let out gasps and horrified yowls.

"He's wearing a collar with teeth in it!" an apprentice cried.

"His claws are dog teeth!" shouted another.

"Scourge!" shrieked Mistystar, her eyes wide with fear.

"Quiet!" the stranger ordered, his teeth bared.

A few of the younger warriors burst out laughing. The tom was about the size of an apprentice, and to demand something of so many cats that were bigger than him was quite humorous.

"I am not Scourge," the cat stalked forward, the Clan cats parting for him. "I am his grandson!"

Onestar and Blackstar were just as frightened as Mistystar, Dovewing could see it in their eyes, but they tried to push it away. They weren't succeeding very well, though.

"How can that be?" Blackstar growled, pushing back his fear. "Tigerstar said Scourge didn't have a mate!"

"Scourge had a secret mate, but she died when she gave birth to my father, Iceheart," the tom snarled in reply.

"She gave her son a warrior's name?" Onestar scoffed.

"She wanted BloodClan to be more like the Clans," the stranger explained.

"Ridiculous," Blackstar muttered under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Where is my grandfather's killer?" the black tom asked with a hiss, his eyes raking over the Clan cats, "where is the cat with the flaming pelt?"

"Firestar has been dead for twelve moons," Bramblestar told him coldly.

"A cat that killed the mighty Scourge couldn't have died," the strange cat growled.

Dovewing was thinking the same thought that many of the younger Clan cats were thinking. _Who was Scourge?_

A few cats voiced the thought, and the tom hissed in anger.

"It seems that my grandfather's story has not been retold," he said darkly, rage sparking in his eyes. "Too scary a tale for kits, hmm?"

The tom leaped off the rock. "When the Clans still lived in the forest, there was a great battle. Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan at the time, ventured into the realm of kittypets and twolegs to seek out the aid of BloodClan, a group of stray kittypets who thirsted for blood and decorated themselves with dog teeth. He made a deal with Scourge, the leader of BloodClan and my grandfather, that if BloodClan helped him take over the forest, they could have a piece of the territories. ShadowClan united with RiverClan and BloodClan, creating TigerClan. ThunderClan united with WindClan, creating LionClan. The day of the battle, Tigerstar betrayed BloodClan, and was killed by Scourge. In one swipe, the leader of ShadowClan was killed."

"But didn't Tigerstar have nine lives?" a ShadowClan cat stood, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Indeed he did," the stranger glared, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "They were all taken from him."

Fear pulsed through the air and several cats let out frightened yowls.

"Scourge killed Firestar," the tom continued. "But he didn't believe that the leader of ThunderClan had nine lives. When Firestar came back with his eighth life, Scourge was killed, and the Clans won the battle."

"Who are you?" Bramblestar growled.

"I am Bloodclaw, grandson of the late Scourge," the black tom replied with a hiss.

"Why are you here?" Mistystar asked with wide eyes.

"Why, to rebuild BloodClan. of course!" Bloodclaw purred darkly.

"What?" Blackstar looked at the small tom with disbelief.

"Oh, you of all cats should know how...alluring... the thought of power can be," he smirked.

Blackstar paused for a heartbeat, then bowed his head.

"That's what I thought," Bloodclaw chuckled. "Now, who will join?"

Silence. Not a cat dared to even breathe.

"ShadowClan will join," Blackstar leaped down onto the ground, his head raised high.

Tawnypelt stood. "No!" she glared at her leader. "How could you?"

"Very good," Bloodclaw turned to Bramblestar. "We would like the most powerful kin of Tigerstar to join."

Bramblestar's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because the Clan-born kin of someone that power-hungry has got to be worth something," he answered with a grin.

"Never!" Bramblestar spat.

In a flash, Bloodclaw had leaped onto Squirrelflight and had her pinned down with a set of deadly claws at her throat. She writhed under his grip, eyes wide.

"If ThunderClan doesn't join, she dies," he hissed at Brambleclaw.

Bramblestar jumped down near Bloodclaw. "We'll join!"

"Very good," he purred, releasing the ginger she-cat. "Any other Clans?"

"RiverClan will never join!" Mistystar growled.

"Neither will WindClan!" Onestar declared, defiance sparking in his eyes.

"Then leave now," Bloodclaw smirked. "This gathering is over! ThunderClan, ShadowClan, you stay."

Dovewing turned to Bumblestripe with frightened eyes.

"If he's gathering Tigerstar's kin," she whimpered, "what will he do to Firestar's kin?"

"Our daughters!" Bumblestripe gasped.


End file.
